Is This it?
by MagnusBane800
Summary: About a year ago Alec suffered a concussion and has been in a comma ever since. Magnus comes in to visit him on their anniversary but the doctors want to pull plug. Will Magnus be able to convince the doctors to wait? And if he does will Alec wake up? -All human AU, sad themes


**A/N: Hey guys! I know you haven't seen or heard from me in months... I'm sorry! High school is crazy and honestly I'm only posting this because I found it in the notes on my phone, I forgot I wrote it.. This is to celebrate the amazing news we got yesterday! If you're unaware of what happened the Supreme Court ruled that gay marriage is now legal in ALL 50 states of the U.S.! Woohoo! I'm extremely happy with the news and while we still have a long way to come this is a huge step! So, thanks to that I'm posting a one-shot! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Magnus, there's nothing else we can do. It's been almost a year, we've got to pull the plug on this."

Magnus' mood quickly changed from being on the brink of tears to fuming toward the doctor. "This? This?! "This" is my boyfriend. You can't just pull the plug!"

"Mr. Bane, I'm extremely sorry but there's nothing else for us to do to save him." The doctor tried to explain. Magnus ran his fingers through his hair. "Can we wait..? Just, give me today." The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid we-"

Magnus cut him off "Please. It's our anniversary. Please give me today to be with him"

After the doctor approved his request Magnus walked slowly into the hospital room he knew all too well. With a heavy heart he sat down on the edge of the bed and took his boyfriends hand slowly.

Almost a year ago Alec was put into a coma due to a kick to his temple during a soccer match. Every day since Magnus had come and sat in the room from the time visiting hours opened until the doctors forced him to leave. Now the doctor tells him it's over and Magnus can't help but know he's right. He'll never get his Alexander back.

Hours passed with Magnus playing with his boyfriends fingers while he stared around the room. Sometimes tears would slip down his cheeks and others he just felt numb. At about 7:30 Magnus had lost hope. He knew it was over but he would never admit to it. All he wanted was to see those baby blues look at him and tell him it was all a dream, that Alec hadn't gotten kicked in the head and it's been the best year of their life, yet Magnus knew, that was too good to be true.

A few minutes later the door opened and Magnus looked up, expecting to see the doctor looking to take Alec away but his eyes locked on to those of Jace and he lowered them again.

Jace said nothing, only handed him a bag, touched his arm gently and left. Magnus slowly untangled his fingers from Alec's and pulled the bag open, inside he found a Build-A-Bear dressed like Alec causing his eyes to fill with tears. He gently removed the soft bear from the bag and held it close to his chest. As a tear slipped down his cheek he squeezed the bear tighter and Alec's voice sounded through the room.

"Will you marry me..?" The shy, recorded voice of Alec inside the bear played quietly. Magnus gasped softly and looked down into the bag and found a small box. He slowly pulled it out and opened it to find a wedding ring inside. The box feel to his lap and bag feel to the floor. He shifted and curled up next to Alec, the bear still wrapped in his arm. He laid his head on Alec's chest and wrapped his other arm around him tightly, crying softly, tears soaking through Alec's shirt quickly.

"I don't want you to go.." He choked out, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping if he closed them tight enough all of this would go away.

Magnus was just about to squeeze the bear again so he could he his boyfriend's voice when an arm wrapped tight around him and a soft voice spoke gently next to his ear.

"Why are you crying..?"

Magnus' head snapped up quickly and he sat up so fast he almost hit Alec's chin with his head. He stared at those baby blues intently, his own eyes wide with surprise. "Alec..?"

Alec frowned a bit and looked around, extremely confused. "Magnus.. Why're you crying? Why am I in a hospital?"

The elder only cried harder and bent down to hug his boyfriend tightly. "I thought I lost you."

Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus once again, holding him tightly. "Mag.. What happened?"

Just as Magnus opened his mouth to try and answer the nurses and doctor busted into the room and pulled Magnus away from Alec and pushed him outside the room.

An hour later filled with hospital staff rushing in and out of Alec's room and Magnus pacing up and down the hall with Alec's family watching nervously the doctor finally came to talk to Magnus.

"I don't know how but he's awake and okay. I'd like to keep him here for a few days to make sure he remains stable but then he's welcome to go home."

Magnus thanked the doctor and asked if he could go see Alec after getting a nod from the doctor he rushed inside to find Alec holding the bear with tears in his eyes.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

Alec looked up slowly, "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I didn't mean to put you through this for a year. I didn't mean for you to see this.." He holds up the bear, tears spilling from his eyes, "the way you did. I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything."

Magnus walked over and sat next to Alec on the bed. He moved the bear away slowly and took one of Alec's hands and cupped Alec's cheek softly with his free hand. "Alexander, I don't care how I found out. I care that you're back." Takes a shuddering breath, "I was so close to losing you. I was so scared I would never see you again after today."

Alec frowned slightly, "What do you mean? After today?"

"Alec.." Magnus bit his lip, pausing. "Today was the last day they were going to keep you here.. They were going to pull the plug. I-.. I begged them to wait a day because it's our anniversary.." Magnus looked away sadly, not sure Alec wanted to be with him anymore.

"They told me to let go. That there was nothing else they could do. I couldn't. I couldn't let you go. No matter how hard I tried. I couldn't." A tear slipped from Magnus' eye as he spoke, looking down at his lap.

Alec shifted closer to with a slight groan making Magnus look up, "are you okay? Are you hurt?" Magnus looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Maggie.." Alec wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. "I don't know what happened while I was gone and I don't know what will happen now that I'm back. But I do know that I wouldn't change being with you for anything. If.. You still want me.."

Magnus hugged him back tightly and buried his face in Alec's neck, mumbling, "of course I want you." Alec kissed his head softly and hugged him as tight as he could without hurting him. "I'm so sorry.." Magnus only shushed him and held him tighter, sighing softly. Glad to finally have his Blue Eyed Angle back.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? I really hope you did! I had a friend read it and she begged me to post it so I guess you can also thank er for this being up. Anyways, review if you, it helps a lot. Have a nice day/night!**

 **P.S.! To anyone that has been keeping up with Start of Something New I am very sorry that nothing has been posted in what, a year? I will try to get a new chapter out but honestly I don't know what I'm doing with that fic anymore.. If anyone has suggestions for that fic or any other fic shoot me a PM or leave it in review! And thanks to all the guests that have reviewed that story, I see them all and I appreciate every one of them! Bye guys!**


End file.
